Today and the Long Tomorrows
by dftbalways
Summary: Following the life of Harry Potter and Co Post-War. Mostly canon pairings, save NevillexLuna.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Dearly Departed

May 2, 1997

After the Battle of Hogwarts

"Harry!"

Harry Potter heard someone shout his name. He was standing in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. His best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were standing in a far corner. Although, they had finally realized they both wanted to be more than just 'best friends' during the Battle. It seemed as though Hermione was comforting Ron, soothingly murmuring. As Harry turned to see who addressed him, something - someone? - was running and hit him hard, with full force, it's head aflame. He realized that his old girlfriend Ginny Weasley had collided into him top speed, and the flames were her brilliant red hair matted with dirt. _Hopefully, _Harry thought _she won't be my 'old' girlfriend for long. It's safe for us to be together now - she will never be Voldemort's target_. With that in mind, he caught her in his arms and hugged her close, then he remembered the promise he had made Ron, what felt like a century ago. He looked over at his best mate, and Ron gave him the slightest nod of the head, entitling Harry to keep a strong hold of Ginny, stroking her hair.

"I-It's over n-now, right?" Ginny hiccoughed, her eyes filling with tears and slowly reddening.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see Hermione leading Ron out of the grand office.

"Yeah, it's over." Harry said, and as he did, a great weight lifted off his shoulders - his words were so true, and so long overdue.

They stood a while locked in one another's embrace, silent. As the moments passed, Harry could feel tears seep steadily into his dirty, torn shirt. Ginny began to tremble, so Harry led her over to a love seat that was much to extravagant to have been Professor Snape's. It was hidden from the curious portraits of former Headmasters, including a very special portrait of an ancient man with glistening eyes obscured by semi-moon glasses. Harry sat Ginny down next to him on the bright seat, and she rested her head on his shoulders.

"A-Are you okay?"

Ginny's question took Harry by surprise.

"Well, I suppose... " he replied, though not certain of his answer's truth.

"Come off it. Here I am crying over Fred, and all the other's. You lost Fred, and Remus, and young Colin that absolutely adored you... You are not 'okay'." Ginny insisted, sounding a tad like her old self, yet Harry took notice how she fumbled over the names of those who died, and neglected to mention Tonks - Harry knew that she had grown quite close to her in their times at Grimauld Place, and all the times that Mrs Weasley had her come 'round the Burrow. She had become a sort of Role Model.

Harry stroked Ginny's hair as he answered. "Yes. Alright, I am not 'okay.' But I have to be."

"You are allowed to be sad, to grieve, you don't need to be the hero anymore."

"I need to be here for you ... and your family."

"You can do so and be sad!"

"I can't be sad with you." Harry felt quite proud of his quick tact.

"Well, you know what to say, don't you?" Ginny's voice diminished with every word she spoke. She laughed a feeble laugh.

"Er-yeah"

"C'mon, let's go find the o-others. I-I need to see Mum" Ginny sniffled, after a moment of silence.

"Okay.." Harry took Ginny's hand as they stood up, supporting her because she felt so unstable. They crossed the vast office together, to the door. Once they reached the swirling staircase, Harry wrapped his arm around her delicate waist.

"I can walk on my own, you know" Ginny snapped, not with the expected joking tone. No, it was as if the strength of her usual sarcasm seemed to have dried of her system. Harry thought best not to argue, and as he pulled his arm away quickly, she added-

"Not that I didn't mind the effort." And they both sort-of smiled.

They walked along the hallway until they had to step over the humongous piles of stone and debris - a whole wall had been knocked down in the craze of the battle. They were now outside, the clouds that had formed earlier had cleared, the sun's rays dancing a victory dance in celebration.

As they crossed the grounds, they saw varying professors standing among the rubble that was strewn about. Professor McGonagall was using _Aguamenti _to distinguish the minuscule fires that burned scattered around. Professors Slughorn and Flitwick were combining _Reparo_ spells to create a powerful charm that were sending pieces of stone back to their rightful places in the castle's structure.

Over in one of the many courtyards of the school, Harry spied Luna and Neville sitting together on a bench, staring at a bush... He didn't even bother to ask himself what they were talking about. _Wait - are they holding hands? _Harry wondered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Luna! There you are! I literally have been looking everywhere for you!" Neville exclaimed, hopping over the obstacles in his path. Nothing could stop him now...

Luna was sitting on a bench, staring intently at a bush that was rested in a planter, upright and unfazed. Neville wondered why she was staring at it - it wasn't like she had zoned out, or was daydreaming. No. It was as if she was studying the plant most carefully. She probably had seen a Nargle in it. Or something of that nature...

"Oh, hello Neville" Luna said, her voice less content then usual. She stood to greet him, then, before he could think twice about what he was doing, Neville pulled Luna's face up, and pressed his lips to hers.

His first thought was that she didn't pull away. Why had he done this though? He was still feeling fairly brave after the whole snake thing, but this, this was kinda over the top. Neville knew that he loved her, and he finally had the courage to do something about it. He pulled back and looked into her beautiful eyes, eyes full of surprise and wonder.

"You were very brave today." She said simply.

"Oh, well, er, this was something I wanted to do for a long time" Neville could feel his face reddening, his confidence draining.

"I was talking about you and that snake, but this wasn't so bad either." She said with a smile.

Neville laughed a tight laugh, that quickly loosened.

"Well, good." Neville took Luna's hand and together they sat on the cold, stone bench. "What's in the bush?" he wondered aloud, then at Luna's confused face, pointed to the bush she had been staring at earlier.

"Oh, nothing that I know of. Though it is a wonderfully well kept piece of shrubbery."

Neville brightened "That is because it is a 'Self-Trimming Bedazzle Bush'. They keep themselves in great shape." He loved getting a chance to share his knowledge of magical plants with someone who would appreciate it. That was one of the amazing things about Luna-she never shunned Neville for his love of Herbology, and was thoroughly interested when he spoke of it, unlike so many.

Harry and Ginny finally reached what was left of the Great Hall. The majestic room had been converted into a giant infirmary where the wounded and the dead had been rushed off to during the long battle.

In the far corner, they could see a sea of red. Ginny's family were surrounding what was Fred Weasley - one of Ginny's five older brothers, who had been one of many that were murdered during the Battle.

Ginny drew a long breath, and Harry squeezed her shoulders, then they set off. Harry mentally prepared himself for what he was about to face, and had a feeling Ginny was doing just the same.

As they neared, the sea of red separated into seven fiery-topped Weasleys. An eighth, Fred's body, had been laid to rest so it appeared that he had been sleeping. George - Fred's twin - was on the floor next to the little cot upon which the 'sleeping' corpse was laid. Molly, their mother, was sitting on a bench next to her husband Arthur, her tears had dried, unlike her son's. Mr Weasley was silent, head in his hands. Charlie, Bill and Percy, the eldest of Mr and Mrs Weasley's offspring, were standing in a tight circle talking in muted voices. Bill kept glancing protectively at something on the opposite side of the hall - Fleur, his wife, was sitting with a young girl who was wiping tears from her cheeks. Ron, who is the youngest brother, was standing at Fred's feet with Hermione clutching his hand, their faces sporting identical streaks that could only be left by tears.

Harry and Ginny's hands fell apart slowly as Ginny walked slowly to her Mum and Dad, and Harry to Ron. Ron looked at Harry as he reached his side, and Harry could see that he was fighting more tears. Hermione, however, let them fall freely when she saw Harry's blood and dirt smeared face.

"It's gonna be okay Freddy" George said all of a sudden.

Arthur looked up as though he only just realized that he was not alone - even with his wife stroking his arm and the audible conversations of his surrounding family and fellow wizards.

"George, Freddy's gone" he managed to say.

"NO!" George jumped up and roared maniacally. Everyone in the Hall fell silent and was looking to find the source of the sudden outburst. But Harry didn't think that George took any notice.

"He's going to be fine!" His shouting quieted the slightest. "He'll be fine.." He dropped back to his knees. By the end of his sentence, his voice had lost its power and he broke down, sobbing. "Freddy, you were supposed to be fine.. You weren't scared! We were fine.." His voice, though barely a whisper, was full of pain, unimaginable, indescribable pain that could not be treated with a spell or magical remedy. This was real pain, Harry had felt it before. In the nights, in his cupboard, in the dormitories, in the tent, the pain of losing his parents, knowing he will never hear them or see them again, even though he had barely known them, he felt that pain. And now George felt it, all the Weasleys felt it, but worse. They had memories, they knew a life with Fred. _But, _Harry contemplated, _is that really worse? Wouldn't it be better to have, memories to hold revisit, rather than never knowing? Wouldn't it be easier to say goodbye if you had experiences cherish, and be able to value Fred. My parents are practically strangers to me... My longing to know them is much as I miss them - or more._ He did often wish that he had remembered them, so he could respect them, feel their love. The Weasleys, and everyone who had known Fred, had had that. Of course, unless you were one of the unlucky first years the twins had tested their prank products on in their final year at Hogwarts. Harry chuckled to himself at the funny memory. _That proves my point, right there! I have a good memory to remember him by. It's nice._

Harry's chuckle had gone unnoticed, for everyone was shocked by Georges cry. That was good, he did not want to seem insensitive.

Harry caught Hermione's eye, and she shot him a look. It was as if she was saying 'let's get him out of here'with her eyes. As soon as Harry understood what she meant, he helped her steer Ron from the scene. Hermione didn't want him to watch his brother suffer like that, it was getting to much in there. Harry agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

The trio walked past the proof of the Battle from the little bit of night that turned to morning as the most epic Battle in magical history raged in the beloved school. Destruction had struck any solid surface. A living nightmare, that did not feel over yet.

"Why don't we go and find Hagrid?" Hermione suggested, her informative voice uncharacteristically weak.

"That's a great idea Hermione, make sure he's all right." Harry agreed.

Ron continually stayed mute. Harry knew that was the way he dealt with things sometimes, though Hermione looked increasingly worried, more so with every glance she stole at Ron's blank face.

As the three friends walked searching for their friend, Harry and Hermione followed Ron's example, not speaking, leaving a silence in the air. Occasionally, obstacles would lay in their path for them to step over, but nothing was ever said.

Harry and Ron were mostly following Hermione, who was walking along the familiar path to Hagrid's hut. Hermione was the first up his steps to his doorway, followed protectively by Ron, then Harry. She knocked gently on the door, her hand looking tiny in comparison to the immense home. They could here loud footsteps, followed by the door swinging open revealing a large man with a huge, black hair and tangled mess for a beard.

"Oh Hermione! Ron! Harry! Yeh three were so brave t'day! I'm so proud of yeh! Come inside, let's get yeh inside, fer some tea!" His eyes were wet with giant tears.

They stepped through the oversized door, and Hermione said "Thanks Hagrid. We're so glad you're ok."

Harry agreed. Though his face was streaked with blood, and adorned with scratches and bruises, he was mostly all right. Just like the rest of the wizards that fought.

"Yeah, we wanted to make sure you were all good. And Fang too." Harry agreed.

Hagrid's face broke into a big smile. He bustled around the fire, boiling water for some tea, gathering his inedible rock-cakes, humming to himself.

"Yeh three really are so swee' teh meh! Thank yeh fer comin' ter check up on us."

"Hagrid, really, it's no problem." Hermione added, not a false tone in her voice.

There was a pounding at the door. Hagrid opened it to reveal a Charlie Weasley.

"Hagrid, are you ready to go into the forest?" Charlie asked, as he was spied the teacups set on the round table.

"Merlin's Beard! I forgo' Charlie, I'm sorry! Harry, Ron, Hermione, I have to go, me an' Charlie are goin' into the Forbidden Forest to see out the damage!"

"Oh, it's okay, we will be going now, I suppose." Hermione said, smiling sadly.

Hermione and Ron walked out the door, stepping around Charlie. Harry moved to follow them, when he heard:

"Harry, mind stayin' back fer a moment?"

"Sure Hagrid, what's up?"

"I-I jus' wanted teh let you know, that, yeh fought like your Mum an' Dad today, Harry. They woul' be so proud of yeh."

Harry didn't really want to hear this, but coming from Hagrid meant a great deal to him. He felt his eyes burn, but he held the tears from spilling over his eyelids.

"Thanks Hagrid. It means everything coming from you." Harry smiled, then stepped out of the hut.

"Bye!" Hagrid yelled from the doorway.

"Bye." Harry left, saying his parting words not quite as loud as the booming half-giant, though with a heartfelt smile.

He spotted Hermione and Ron a little ways ahead, and he jogged to their side. Once again, they strode in silence. Occasionally, Hermione would shoot Harry nervous glances, her eyes flitting between Harry and the ground. He had no idea what she could be nervous about that included him. Yes, she could have today, and the past months on her mind, but what was making her so worried? He then got it - she wasn't glancing at the ground, but her hand, intertwined with Ron's. She was worried if Harry was alright with them, together. That was so typical of Hermione, worrying of the future before she needn't think about it.

Thinking of Ron and Hermione's newfound love for each other, Harry's thoughts turned to Ginny. _Was she still with her parents? _Harry wondered. That was his best guess.. Thinking of Ginny put everything else out of his mind.

They reached the Great Hall and saw that none of the Weasleys had moved much. Charlie had returned, and Fleur was now in her husband's arms

As they walked towards the group of mourning redheads, Harry stopped at Remus Lupin and his wife Nymphadora -though she preferred Tonks- 's bodies. Remus had been one of the four marauders - a group of four mischievous friends, including Harry's dead godfather Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, the cowardly traitor that gave Harry's parent's location to Voldemort, and Harry's father, James Potter. When they were at school together, they were the most envied and popular people at the school - though most popular was James and Sirius. Tonks was Remus' wife, they had married just as the Second war was waging against Voldemort.

_Huh. _Harry thought. _I suppose they are all together again.._

Sirius had been Harry's godfather, and now it was Harry's turn. Not long before the battle - no more than a year - Remus and Tonks had had a baby boy, and they asked Harry to be the godfather. With this tragedy, Teddy's going to need guidance, to cope with his lack of parents, and Harry can help him there.

Andromeda, Tonks' mother and Teddy's grandmother, was standing over her daughter, sobbing silently, cradling a small bundle.

The bundle must be Teddy, safe in his grandmother's arms. Harry moved forward to greet her, and Teddy. She heard footsteps and hurriedly wiped away her tears, making herself presentable. As she looked up to see Harry, she disregarded the pretense and let her tears flow in steady streams down her cheeks.

"Harry! It's you!" She cried as he reached her. Her voice was just as tainted by the horrors of the day like everyone else, yet hers seemed much more... severe. Like the voices of George and Mr Weasley.

He rested a hand on her shoulder, took a long look at a sleeping Teddy's perfect face, then moved to Remus' side, kneeling on the floor to be closer. From the corner of his eye, Harry could tell that Mrs Tonks had mirrored his actions by kneeling next to Tonks. Her tears, falling steadily dripped one by one onto her daughters cold cheeks, and every time, Mrs Tonks wiped the ever-still face dry, preserving her beauty.

Harry turned back to his old professor, and friend that had once been one of his father's best.

"H-Hello, Professor." Harry whispered to Remus. It felt immensely sad talking to him, Harry's chest tightened and tears threatened anew. Knowing that he was talking to him, and that he would never respond felt strange, _yet it doesn't. _

"Your son, he's a handsome one. Nothing's ever going to happen to him, I swear." Harry stood, as did Mrs Tonks.

Not uttering a word, either of them, they switched places, so Harry was now on the floor next to Tonks, and Mrs Tonks next to Remus.

"Wotcher, Tonks." Harry smiled as he thought of Tonks' favourite greeting, one that was usually coupled with a clumsy loss of balance.

"I already told Remus this, but I'd like to let you know, I'll protect Teddy with my life. Don't worry." He stood and walked around the cots upon which they were laid, until, once again, he was next to Mrs Tonks.

"Would you l-like to hold h-him?" She asked Harry

"Uh, yeah." He cleared his throat. "Yes please."

Harry had never held a baby before. He made an awkward basket with his arms, and with the most loving care in the world, Mrs Tonks laid Teddy in it. Harry adjusted himself so he was more or less hugging Teddy, supporting the back of his head and his bottom and holding him against his chest.

He slowly walked away, with caution, leaving Mrs Tonks some peace.

"Hey there, Teddy." Harry said to the small infant. As he spoke his name, Teddy's (_full head_ of) hair changed from the medium brown that was identical to his father's, to a heartwarming red, deep and comforting.

"I guess you've already inherited something special from your Mum." And this time, when Harry spoke the word 'Mum', Teddy changed his hair to a blinding pink; the colour of bubble-gum. Harry knew that this had been the very shade that Tonks had favourited. _This child is going to have his father's brains, and his mum's talent... _Harry thought idly. Even though he was sleeping, he was aware of what was happening. Harry wondered what he was dreaming of.

As Teddy slept soundly, and Harry scanned the room, as he continuously shifted his weight to the alternate foot, rocking the baby. He eyes fell to Ginny. She was sitting with her parents. It seemed as though she had stopped crying, which was good. Her face was cut, coated with blood and dirt, yet, though beaten and weary, she was beautiful. She was not simply beautiful on the outside. No, her intelligence, bravery, spunk, and heart were what made her beautiful to Harry.

As if she had sensed him looking - though they were on opposite sides of the Hall - she looked up, and locked eyes. With a small smile, she stood, said something to her mother, than crossed the humongous room until she made it to Harry and Teddy. Still smiling, she wrapped Harry in one arm, and rested the other on Teddy's side.

"He's something, isn't he?" She asked Harry, her eyes miraculously dry.

"Yeah, he is." Harry returning her infinite smiles.

"Can I hold him?" She sounded so hopeful, it was impossible to say no.

"Of course, you can."

With that, her smile became less tentative, and she carefully took Teddy from Harry's arms, and laid him in an expertly formed cradle that was her arms.

"You get a lot of practice with babies, when you've got as many cousins as I do." Ginny explained her experience.

Harry didn't say anything, he couldn't. He was to caught up in thoughts, dreams. Seeing Ginny coo to the baby, rocking him in her arms, her hair askew yet perfect, Harry could do nothing but stare. _Could this be, my future? _He thought. It could, he hoped. There really was nothing to get in their way ever again. Voldemort was gone, they were together again. Harry yearned with all his might that this would be his life, and that maybe, one day, Ginny could be his wife...

Mrs Tonks approached Ginny and Teddy.


	4. Chapter 4

Mrs Tonks approached Ginny and Teddy.

"Hello, dear. We really must be going. I-I have a lot t-to plan." She sighed, her voice weighed down by exhaustion and remorse.

"Of course, Mrs Tonks." Ginny delicately passed a still sleeping Teddy to his Grandmother.

"Thank you. Ginny, Harry, Remus and my-my Dora always sp-poke most highly of the both of you."

"Thank you Mrs Tonks. Take care." Harry said as goodbye.

And with that, Mrs Tonks nodded, then dissapparated, leaving no trace whatsoever of her presence.

"We probably should go back and find out what's happening." Harry suggested.

"Yeah, I s'pose." Ginny consented, winding her fingers around Harry's, then beginning the trek across the Hall to where her family was gathered. As they neared the Weasleys, Fleur closed the distance, beckoning for Ron and Hermione to follow her. Once the four friends and Fleur were standing in a confused circle, she said

"Eet iz much too sad over there right now." Her delicate accent clearly affected by the trauma of the day. "Zis day haz been very long. Go back to ze dorms, and sleep. Ve vill leave tomorrow."

Then, surprising everyone, Ginny sprung across the circle and hugged Fleur. Visibly shocked, after a few seconds, Fleur accepted the embrace, patting her back.

"Go on, upstairs. If you are hungry, food can be sent up from ze kitchens. Sleep vell." She turned back to where her husband stood, the look of pure shock still etched upon her face, as was everyones. Ginny just shrugged, then pulled Harry in the direction of the Gryffindor tower. Hermione followed, in turn, pulling Ron along.

Luna and Neville were strolling along the pathways that defined the edge of the courtyard. Hand in hand, neither had let the smile they wore slip and inch from their faces - if anything, it grew wider by the moment.

_I wonder where the others are.. _Neville thought idly, as the sun was beginning to set. Then, as if to answer his unvoiced question, Luna exclaimed -

"I see Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione! It looks like they're heading for the Gryffindor Tower! Do you think that Hermione would mind if I slept in the girls dormitories with her and Ginny?"

"No, I don't think she'd mind. Let's catch up with them!"

"That would be nice." And with that, Luna pulled Neville, still attached at the hand, running towards their friends.

"Hey! Luna's coming, and she's pulling Neville! By the hand!" Ginny exclaimed, pointing to one of her best friends.

"Oh, you don't think...!" Hermione contemplated excitedly, she was cut off as Luna and Neville caught up with them.

"Hello, friends." Luna greeted them, grinning.

"Hi!" Neville added.

"Luna, is there something you need to tell us?" Ginny asked happily.

"No, why?" Luna asked, sincerely confused.

Ginny let loose a little disbelieving laugh, motioning towards Luna and Neville's hands, then their big smiles.

"Well, I thought that was pretty self-explanatory. But yes, me and Neville are, well, together." Together, Luna, Ginny, and Hermione made little squealing noises, then began to walk to the Gryffindor Tower, ahead of the guys. Neville just shrugged, and Harry and Ron laughed a little, as they begun to follow the girls.

"Gran is going to come in the next few days, to get me than go back home. I did talk to her today, and she said that I could stay and help mend the school and grounds. She said she was proud of me." Neville chatted as they progressed on their small journey.

"Of course she did. Does she know about you and Luna?" Harry asked.

"Er-well, sort of. She's never met her, and, she's very critical."

"She'll like Luna, I'm sure." Harry tried to assure Neville, though he just shrugged again, though this time out of uncertainty.

After walking inside the school, than mounting the seven floors to get to the common room. When they reached the Fat Lady's portrait, they had no idea what the password was.

"Oh, dears! You don't need a password, no. I heard how bravely you all fought today, even you, Ms Lovegood." The Fat Lady praised the six friends.

"Thank you, but I was wondering if I would be allowed inside, because all the other Ravenclaws have gone home with their families, and if I sleep alone, I become a still target for a Zangler Bee to attack as I sleep, and-"

"Yes, of course, come on in." The Fat Lady interrupted Luna, and swung forward, revealing a hole in the wall. They all clambered through the opening - which seemed to get smaller every time they stepped through it - and Luna said "Wow, what a lovely common room you have here!"

No one knew to whom that praise was directed, so they each mumbled a small thanks as they took their turns climbing through the hole.

"May I sleep with you in your dormitories?" Luna asked Hermione and Ginny.

"Of course." Hermione replied.

"Night Neville!" Luna said, quickly standing on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek, before waving goodbye to Harry and Ron.

"G-good night Luna!" An ecstatic Neville returned.

"Good night!" Hermione gave Harry, Neville, Ron, and Ginny a hug before leading the way to the girls dormitories.

"I'll be up in a moment!" Ginny yelled as they left.

"Same with me." Harry told Ron and Neville, telling them to go to the boy's dormitories.

"G'night, Harry, Ginny." Neville led the way up the mirrored staircase to the girl's, as Harry and Ginny waved goodnight. Ron lingered for a moment, before mumbling something and following Neville upstairs.

Ginny and Harry were now alone. Harry pointed his wand at the empty fireplace, and muttered _Incendio. _Flames burst in the grate, and their tongues lapped the underneath of the brick mantlepiece. He chose one of his favourite squashy armchairs by the fire, and took a much-needed seat. He motioned towards the other armchair, suggesting that Ginny should sit as well.

"I'd rather we sat together." Ginny pulled Harry over to the couch, and together they sat like in the Headmaster's office. She rested her head on his shoulder, and leaned into his side, where they both eventually drifted into a long, over-due sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for all the support! Much more than I ever expected! You guys are brilliant! :)**

It was morning when Harry woke up. The sun was shining behind the thick, crimson curtains that decorated the common room. His vision was blurred - his glasses must have fallen off. Ginny was now curled up, leaning on it's arm. There was a horrible pain in his neck and back from sleeping sitting up. As he moved carefully to find his glasses - he didn't want to wake Ginny, nor crush the thin black frames - an afghan slipped onto the floor. He found his glasses neatly folded on the table in front of them. Whoever had folded his glasses had also draped the blanket on them.

He slid the glasses onto his nose and behind his ears, and his vision was once again cleared. Now being able to see, he noticed Mrs Weasley sitting in one of the armchairs. She turned as she heard him move.

"Harry, dear, you're awake!"

"Good morning, Mrs Weasley." Harry felt awkward. He had just spent the night on a couch with Mrs Weasley's only daughter.

"You seemed cold... and I didn't want you to break your glasses. Why go through the trouble of repairing them when it could have been avoided all together? No sense in over-doing yourself, right now. I suppose that a simple _Reparo _charm wouldn't have drained you of all your abilities but none the less, you have been through an awful lot and..." Mrs Weasley was rambling quite a bit, so Harry just nodded in agreement, with the occasional 'Yes, of course' or 'No, definitely not' until she stopped her babbling. He didn't want to upset her.

She was no longer crying, she hadn't much that day. Harry could see where Ginny's strength came from. Raising seven children and fighting in two wars.

Behind them, Ginny moved, leaning into where Harry had been, resulting in a face-flop onto the couch.

"Harry?" She mumbled, patting the couch, searching for him.

"Morning darling." Mrs Weasley said

Ginny sat bolt upright, trying to flatten her hair. Her cheeks and ears were tinged with red, slowly getting brighter. Mrs Weasley just smiled, then looked back at the fire. Ginny shot Harry a look, which he returned with widened eyes that seemed to say "I have no idea".

"Everyone else is downstairs, in the Great Hall. The elves will have breakfast ready in no less than thirty minutes." With that said, Mrs Weasley left the common room.

Once she was gone, Ginny glared at Harry.

"Did you bring her up here?" she demanded.

"No, I woke up and she was sitting there. She was probably just worried about you." Harry assured her.

"She was probably worried about _us_."

"Well, I'm pretty hungry. Do you want to go down for breakfast?"

"Sure, but I think that we should shower first..."

Ginny was right. They were both still coated in the dirt from yesterday.

"The others probably took showers, so the bathrooms are probably stocked. I'll ask Kreacher if he can bring us clothes from the Burrow."

"Ok." Ginny agreed.

"Kreacher!" Harry called for the elf. With an loud _CRACK! _the old elf stood before the two.

"Master has summoned Kreacher. Kreacher shall serve Master Potter."

"Er- Hello, Kreacher. Could you fetch clothes for us from the Burrow? Please?" Harry hated having to order Kreacher around.

"Yes. Your clothes in Master Weasley's bedroom?"

"Mhm. And Ginny's are in her room."

"Whatever you wish." The air split, and the elf was gone.

As they waited for Kreacher to return, Ginny and Harry sat once again on the couch. Ginny was turning Harry's hand over and over, inspecting the damage the fight had inflicted. He was covered in little cuts and abrasions. She was surprised that nothing was infected - he had refused medical treatment yesterday, insisting that everyone else be treated first, so many of the wounds still had dirt and debris in them.

The elf reappeared, clutching two piles of clothes. Ginny saw her pile, snatched it, and ran up the stairs to the dormitories as fast as she could, leaving a stunned Harry, and Kreacher shaking his head in silent disapproval.

She reached the bathrooms and shut the door behind her. Running her shower, she laid out towels and toiletries that were under the sink.

Her shower took a while. Once she was sure she had scraped and scrubbed every last trace of grime from her skin and hair, she toweled off and inspected the clothes she was to wear.

"Oh god, why! Why did he bring this shirt!" She moaned to herself. She proceeded to get dressed, then went back down to the common room to meet Harry.

Harry came down the stairs after he was showered and dressed. It felt nice to be clean once more. His wounds stung a tad, but like he thought, nothing was infected.

When he reached the bottom step, Ginny stood.

"Don't laugh, okay?" She pleaded

"Why would I laugh?" Harry asked. Ginny tugged at her shirt. It was bright orange with the Chudley Canon's logo printed across it.

"Is that my shirt?" Harry asked her.

"Well, uhh, yeah. I missed you, so I wore it almost every night, it made me feel, I dunno, better. I would send it back to Mum to get washed. Then they started inspecting the mail, and it was too much trouble for her to send it back to me. She left it in my room."

"Now why would I laugh at that? I think it's sweet. I think you're sweet." Harry gave Ginny a hug, then, after a moment, she leaned away.

"We should go get breakfast with the others."

"Eurghh, I suppose you're right..." Harry pulled away slowly, instead taking her hand. Together they climbed the the exit, down the hundreds of steps to the Great Hall.

The Hall had been reverted to its original way. Four house tables, and the staff tables were back where they always were. Though the people sitting at the tables were no longer segregated by house. In fact, there were almost no students left. The adults were Aurors, volunteers, and professors. St Mungos had sent Healers to aid the ailing witches and wizards, and Councilors from the MInistry to help the family of the deceased make arrangements.

Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna were sitting at the far end of what was usually the Gryffindor table. Ron was sitting next to Hermione. Across from Ron was Luna, across from Hermione; Neville. Ron seemed to be talking - an improvement from yesterday. Maybe he started to deal with the whole situation.

Harry drew a deep breath and looked at Ginny. She smirked at her shirt then giggled a little, watching Ron. Hands still clasped, they crossed the Hall to the long table. Harry sat down on Ron's side, and Ginny at Luna's.

"Look who decided to wake up!" Hermione smiled. Ginny and Harry smiled at each other.

"Hey, Gin, is that my shirt?" Ron asked.

"Er- yes, Ron, this _is _your shirt!" Ginny lied. She sent Harry a wink. Ron missed it, but Luna surely did not. She nudged Ginny and whispered in her ear -

**"It's not Ron's, is it?" **

Ginny made a shushing gesture, and the three girls laughed - Hermione had caught the exchange. Ron continued to be oblivious.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Not 100% proud of this chapter, I find the dialogue kind of awkward, and I might revise it later. But I wanted the story to keep moving, so voila!**

* * *

"You were hunting Horcruxes, then, were you?" Neville asked Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah. We needed to find, and destroy them." Harry confirmed

"Where were they all?" Luna asked this time.

"Harry had destroyed the diary, in the Chamber of Secrets" Ginny flinched as Ron mentioned the diary. "And Dumbledore had already destroyed the ring.

"There was a locket, that Umbridge had, the cup of Helga Hufflepuff that was in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault, the diadem here in the Room of Requirement, Nagini that snake, and me. I was an accident." Harry finished.

"Not to mention whatever he used to return after he tried to murder Harry the first time." Hermione added

"Wow." Was all Neville could say.

"You three did face a mighty journey." Luna stated.

Hermione blushed and took Ron's hand, Ron looked down at the wood of the table, and Harry looked away.

Then, they all jerked back from the table, as platters of food unexpectedly popped in front of them. Silver plates lined the edge of the table, with matching goblets. Platters in the centre of the table were piled high with breakfast dishes; scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, sausages, orange slices, hash browns, with pitchers of orange, pumpkin and apple juice. Ron immediately started to fill his plate to it's limits. The rest of the group followed his example, all of them famished from the day before.

There was no more room for talking, with everyone's faces full of food. There weren't very many people in the Hall. All the Weasleys were sitting at what was the Slytherin table. They were all talking in quiet voices. Every time Harry saw Ron and Ginny's faces, it was as if they were fighting their sadness, trying to seem okay.

On a brighter side, Neville really had changed, but only for the better. He had been forced to step up and assume a leadership role among the DA. He was much more confident and self-trusting.

Right now, more than ever, Harry wished that his parents were alive. They could tell him how to cope with everything that's happened, with Fred, Remus and Tonks. Mad Eye, Sirius, Dumbledore, Them... They would help him help Ginny, comfort him. Meet Mr and Mrs Weasley. Look at him, tell him they love him, see a twinkle in their eyes, not unlike Dumbledore's.

"You okay, Harry?" Hermione asked him, snapping him back to reality.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine." He shook his head and went back to his breakfast.

Eventually, after everyone was finished eating, Professor McGonagall stepped up to the head of the Hall. The room fell silent in a rush, all eyes turned towards the Professor.

"Good morning." Her voice shook with raw power they made you hesitant to defy her. "Today is a day of mixed emotions. Grief and remembrance of all those we lost yesterday, and celebration, for Voldemort-" She let the name ring through the air - "-is gone, and shall never return. Destruction of our magical world and it's people is no more. On that note, there are a few announcements I wish to make."

"First and foremost, Hogwarts will be up and running by the start of term. Seeing as the education was - disrupted this past year, anyone who was in year 7 is welcome to take the year again, and take your NEWTs. If you were in any other year, you do not have to retake it, you are free to move forward with your seventh year, just note that there will be _extensive _studying."

As she spoke, Harry and Ginny caught each other's eye. That means that they could take their year together.

"Next, I would like to announce that I have been assigned the position of Headmistress. It's most likely temporary, but I will be in the position for the duration of the final year. I am allowed to remain the Head of Gryffindor House considering the circumstances, if no one is to object."

That actually pleased Harry. McGonagall had turned out to be one of his favourite teachers, because despite her firm hand, her humour and strength made her excellent if she liked you.

"Finally, there will be counseling provided all year long for anyone who is having trouble coping with the drastic events from yesterday, and this past year. You can be counseled by a professor with whom you are comfortable, or councilors recommended by St Mungo's."

"I trust that you all know how proud I am of your efforts and help during these tough times. I must ask you to grieve, yet also continue life as normally as possible. The air is sad and full of loss, yet we wish you to comfort each other with the ordinary - something which we should value from now on. I hope to see many of you returning to complete your education here at Hogwarts." She glanced the section of the table where the six friends sat. Stepping down from where once stood Dumbledore, McGonagall exited the Hall with no further notion.

* * *

"So, how about it?" Neville asked the five in general.

"I'd like to return." Luna said.

"Me too, and this time we'd all be together." Ginny noted.

"If you're coming, I'm coming. It couldn't hurt to get my NEWT's." Harry decided.

Hermione looked hesitant, glancing at Ron. "I think I'm coming back as well." She eventually said.

"Yeah, I'll come back." Ron agreed.

"This will be nice." Was all Luna stated, smiling and making eye contact with everyone in turn.

It was then that Harry decided that this was the year everything would be better, normal. This year, everything will be right again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hello dear readers! This chapter is partly okay, partly what-in-the-name-was-I-thinking?. I mean, I love me some Hinny there at the end, but the Romione scene is kind of awkward. Again, mostly likely to be revising it later, but here you go!

* * *

The group had talked right through lunch, and were still sitting in the Grand Hall. Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna were trying their bests to divert Ron and Ginny's thoughts from Fred. Once in a while, the four could get them to laugh, or at least smile. But dealing with the fact that you were never going to see one of the most dominant person in your life ever again was agonizing. Neither Ron nor Ginny were in the mood to socialize, but they didn't want to face the tragedy.

The topic of conversation had moved to what NEWTs they were aiming for. Ron's face was holding a poorly masked sadness, and Hermione could tell.

All of a sudden, Ron stood, and quickly walked from the Hall. He mumbled something about the bathroom, but Hermione knew something was up.

"I'm going to go talk to Ron." She excused herself from the table. She didn't dare look back at the questioning expressions, but just hurried out of the Hall in pursuit.

When she reached the corridors outside the Great Hall, Hermione was thinking swiftly.

_I don't know where's he's gone. I wonder if the Marauder's Map survived..._

She pulled out her wand and with the smallest flourish, she clearly said "_Accio_ Map!" envisioning the enchanted parchment clearly in her mind. Soon enough, the yellowed parchment made it's course through the castle's halls into Hermione's hands. Tapping the front of the folded paper with her wand, she murmured 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'. Ink feathered across the pages, outlining the walls and rooms of the school. She scoured the lines looking for the footprints of Ron, until she determined that he was not on the map at all!

_He must be in the Room of Requirement... it's the only place hidden from the map._

With that in mind, she set off along a quite familiar route to the Room. As she reached the wall that hides the magical room, walking back and forth three times.

_I need to find Ron so I can help him._

_I need to find Ron so I can help him._

_I need to find Ron so I can help him._

Like on the map, lines in the stone wall drew themselves, though here they outlined a humongous metal gate-like them open, she slid through the entrance. Surveying the room, she noticed that it had taken no form in particular. The floor had a simple rug and there was an armchair, in which Ron was seated. She padded her way across to where he sat. Silently, she knelt on the floor beside his chair. His head was in his hands, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. Noting her arrival, he lifted his head. Hermione saw a tear roll down his cheek, hugging his jaw line. He slid from his chair, next to her on the floor. She kissed his forehead, then engulfed him in her arms, hugging him. Occasionally, a tear would fall, or a sob would shake him, yet they remained quiet.

"T-thanks, Mione." Ron looked into her eyes after moments of their comforting embrace.

"Of course, Ronald." She smiled.

"I-I love you." He pretty blurted, his ears reddening in his embarrassment, and it was Hermione's turn to cry.

"I love you too, Ronald." She surprised herself. A normally defensively rare and meaningful phrase that seemed so perfect and right to say. She did, she really really did. And she was overjoyed at their development.

"Ah-ahem. Yes. Good. I mean, great!" Ron spluttered, getting more and more red with every word he said.

Hermione giggled at Ron's awkwardness. Grabbing his hand, she yanked him onto his feet, and stumbling over each other, they left the Room of Requirement.

* * *

Harry, Neville, Luna and Ginny were still sitting at the dining table, and evening was fast approaching. Ginny had moved to sit beside Harry, and was resting her head on his shoulder. The four friends hadn't stopped the conversation, and Harry had had no idea how much had happened in the past year. The girls and Neville were sharing tales of their troubles with the Death Eaters (Ginny had hit Alecto Carrow with a particularly strong Bat-Bogey hex, and 'it was well worth the punishment' she joked). Yet Harry felt a great surge of anger whenever they mentioned the pain that was inflicted upon the them and the other students in the past year at Hogwarts. He felt protective of his friends, how dare those Death Eaters harm them! He shouldn't have left them alone, with Voldermort controlling Hogwarts.

"And Harry, don't you dare feel guilty about any of this." Ginny warned Harry loudly.

_Man, it's like she can read my thoughts, _Harry mused. _She knows me so well._

"Wouldn't dream of it." Harry gave her a warm smile, and she promptly returned it.

_Oh Merlin, _Harry thought exasperatedly. _I have no idea what I'm doing._

* * *

Ron and Hermione then walked into the Hall. Their hands intertwined, and both were smiling. They crossed the room, and Hermione sat beside Ginny, with Ron across from her.

"You guys ok?" Ginny grinned.

"Umm, yeah. Of course. Why?" Hermione asked.

"Well you just look much too happy."

Everyone but Ron started to laugh, he started to go red again, which of course, had them laughing even harder.

_It doesn't seem right, to laugh. Not today_. Harry thought. _But we need it._

"**You are telling me everything tonight at the Burrow" **Ginny whispered to Hermione, and Luna winked at her. The guys just shrugged and continued a conversation about quidditch.

Dinner time came quickly, and they thought it best that they eat with their families. Luna and Neville left to sit with his Gran, who was in an avid conversation with Professor Sprout. The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione all sat, and their meals appeared before them. The platters of food were even more extravagant than those at breakfast. Piles of chicken, roast beef, steak, and turkey meat. There were big, bronze bowls over-flowing with varying types of potatoes; mashed, fried, boiled, and crisps. Dressings like stuffing, gravy and cranberry sauce appeared in individual saucers. This was more than a meal - it was a feast. A feast in celebration of the downfall of the Darkest Wizard there Ever Was. Voldemort was gone, and this time, gone forever.

They were all so distracted by the feast, they hadn't been paying proper attention to the conversation happening beside them. Mr Weasley and the Ron's siblings were talking quietly. Mrs Weasley and Fleur still had tears falling, sitting together, listening to the conversation.

"I say we bury him as soon as possible." Ginny overheard Percy saying. He and George were sitting next to each other. George nodded silently.

"But, where?" Bill asked.

"Not at the Burrow. That's too close. I-I can't do that." Mr Weasley added.

"How about the cemetery down the field?" Charlie suggested.

"That seems appropriate. Close to home, but not too close."

The older Weasleys had no idea that Ginny had been listening. She turned to Harry, and fell into his arms, crying once again.

"**What's wrong?" **Harry whispered urgently, shocked.

Ginny couldn't reply, she just quietly cried in his arms. The others didn't seem to notice, they were to engrossed in their meals and each other.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Harry stood up, and together they walked out of the Hall they walked.

Once they exited the Hall, Harry looked at Ginny.

"Hey, what happened?"

"T-they were talking about F-Fred. The funeral."

"Oh." Harry wasn't sure what he should say.

"No, no. I-I just wasn't expecting it. I mean, obviously, they have to do something about it... But I just didn't think.. Never mind. I'm sorry."

"Hey. Look at me." Ginny looked Harry in the eye. "This situation, its awful. It is bloody awful. Don't apologize. It's going to be difficult, but it's ok, because I am here."

The corners of her mouth twitched into something of a smile. "Okay, okay, y-you're right. I can't dwell on i-it. Okay." She hugged him tightly, and gave him a quick kiss, before asking, "So, are we going back?"

"I don't think we should. I have somewhere else in mind."

"Okay. You should send a patronus telling Hermione and the others where we are."

"Good idea. _Expecto Patronum!" _ Harry's stag floated in front of him, waiting expectantly. "Tell the Weasley's that Ginny and I are going on a walk, don't wait for us. Catch up later." The stag nodded, than bounded off to the Hall.

Ginny laced her fingers through Harry's, and he pulled her along the familiar paths. "Ooh, the Quidditch Pitch." Ginny mused as she came to the conclusion that that was the desired destination.

"That's where I feel most at home. And I know it's the same for you. Especially when we're together." Harry explained.

"Darling, you couldn't be more correct." Ginny let loose a giggle, and began to run towards the pitch. "Try to beat me, Potter!" she yelled as she ran.

"You ready to lose, Weasley?" he shouted back playfully. Harry sped up across the grass and wreckage, not prepared to lose to Ginny without trying. She could easily beat him - yet that is a fact he would never admit.

He beat her to the pitch, and quickly said "_Accio_ Broom!" He waited a moment, and by the time he spotted a broomstick coming his way, Ginny caught up to him. The broom came to a halt in front of him, but before he could, Ginny hopped onto it.

"Cheat!" He accused her. She laughed, and as she started to fly away, Harry got ahold of her broom, and pulled himself onto it behind her.

"I don't think this broom will hold both of us, Harry!"

"Then you shouldn't have taken mine!" They were both laughing, as they tried to steady the unstable broom.


	8. Chapter 8

After a half hour or so of trying to keep Ginny's mind off of the problems at hand, Harry noticed something silver-blue from the corner of his eye.

It was a weasel patronus, and it had the voice of Arthur Weasley. "We are returning to the Burrow. Meet us there whenever you wish, but be home by ten."

Harry looked at Ginny. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I think we should take advantage of the time we've been allowed."

"Where to?"

"I know a place."

* * *

That 'place' happened to be the school library.

"Umm, Gin, why are we in the _library?_" Harry asked, very confused. She lead him into the huge room, but when she turned around, she looked immensely sad.

"When you lost Sirius, I came here to look for ways to help you overcome it."

"What's 'it'?" Harry asked her.

"Grief. As I was saying, I came here and found a few texts that are meant to help with that." Her eyes began to well up with tears, as she continued. "I think I need that help right now."

"Wow."

"Uh, wow what?"

"You are bloody amazing. That's what." Harry hugged her, and together they searched the library, until they found the books that Ginny had in mind. Together, they sat in an armchair next to a candle, and read until curfew. When ten o'clock came, they apparrated hand in hand into the Burrow's living room.

The scene they found was a sombre one. The Weasleys were crowded in the den, Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Bill and Percy sitting in the limited seating, and Fleur, Hermione, Ron and George were cramped on the floor. Hermione was curled up against Ron, and Fleur was resting back on Bill's legs. As the family talked quietly, George stared silently at the family clock. Most of the hands were pointing at 'Home', save Fred's. His was left directing at 'School'.

When Harry and Ginny appeared in the living room, hands still being intertwined, Molly jumped to her feet and squished them in a crushing hug, at the same time.

"Thank Merlin you two are alright. Godric knows how worried I was!"

Ginny extracted herself from the embrace, pulling Harry along with her.

"We're sorry, Mrs Weasley, we didn't mean to trouble you." Harry apologized.

"Oh dear, it isn't your fault! Come now, we all should get to bed." Mrs Weasley's smile was small, and it looked extremely painful, like nothing could compare to the strength she had mustered to force it onto her face.

"We really must be going." Bill stood, wrapping his arm around Fleur's waist."

"I should go too." Charlie announced.

Hugs and kisses were shared around, not a single smile in the crowd. Bill, Fleur and Charlie were gone, and the rest of the pack made their way upstairs for the night.

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny climbed the winding staircases to the very top level, where Ron and Charlie's rooms were. The girls would sleep in Charlie's old room, Ron in his own with Harry. Harry and Ron stand at the entrance to their room, looking at each other, than at the girls.

"Do you guys want to come in for a minute? We could talk for a bit." Harry suggests.

Ginny nods, and Hermione smiles. They follow the guys into the room, closing the door behind them. Hermione sits next to Ron on his bed, while Ginny and Harry take place on the cot on the floor. The room was the same as it was before the trio had left the Burrow last summer.

Silence hangs in the air, and isn't broken until a sob escapes Ginny. She hides her face in her hands, and shakes as she cries. Harry glances up at Ron, who's face is a grimace, before he hugs Ginny. She rests her forehead on his chest and sobs. A tear trickles down Harry's cheek, and soon Hermione joins in. The pain and the grief is infectious, and soon all of them are crying in some form.

After long minutes of of watery breakdowns, the crying tapers off into shaky breaths and red eyes.

"Step-p one." Ginny says. "Letting out-t the p-pain and s-sorrow."

Harry's mouth pulled up at the edge, and he hugged the red-head once more.

"'Wentlaw's Guide to Mourning', by Worlick Wentlaw" Hermione recited. "When did you read that book, Ginny?"

"We, we went to the library earlier. It wasn't as torn up as the rest of the c-castle."

"I read that, well, before all... this." Hermione's face reddened.

"It's okay. We couldn't have kn- , like, I mean, well, you were... prepared." Ron's face blushed even more than Hermione's.

"Gin, I think I'm going to go to bed." Hermione wiped her eyes one last time, before standing up. She bent to give Harry a hug, and Ginny said "I'm coming in a minute."

Hermione nodded, and turned to Ron.

"I'll walk you to your room." Together they left.

"Her room's just down the hall." Harry smirked knowingly. But his face turned serious again when he addressed Ginny. "Are you okay?"

"I will be." She smiled slightly. She kissed Harry, before standing up. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Night, Ginny." He waved as she left through the door, and before it closed, Ron was re-entering through it.

Harry laid back on his cot when Ron flopped onto the too-small bed.

Harry put his glasses on the ledge on the window, and Ron pulled the Dilluminator. He clicked it once, and the light flew from the lamp on the bedside table.

They exchanged goodnights, and fell into troubled sleep.


End file.
